Memorial Day Weekend
by Blurtitoutalready
Summary: Oh Hey - it's Memorial Day Weekend for real.  Why not celebrate with my little story?  I think you'll like it!  Kurt and Blaine spend Memorial Day weekend together.  Fluffy and Smutty with minor bits of plot.  See Sequel "Blaine's Bad Day"!
1. Friday

Long time reader, first time writer. Here's hoping it doesn't suck.

**This story is rated a hard "M" and contains sexual content. If that bothers you, I cant fathom why you searched "Kurt and Blaine" stories with an M rating...**

**It is memorial day weekend and our lovebirds are spending it together. Mostly Fluff and Smut with a few plot points occasionally thrown in. **

**I do not own Glee, Oreo's, the Plain White Tees, Katy Perry, Ke$ha, Carmen or any other brand related anything I might have mentioned. This was purely written for enjoyment.**

After the long winter that had threatened to hold on well into April, warm sunny days were finally here again in Ohio. Today was a particularly bright Friday afternoon and Kurt Hummel could barely believe his luck as he sat in the passenger seat of Blaine's black Lexus, Blaine's hand gently caressing his knee as they whipped along the highway leaving Dalton. Kurt and Blaine were headed to Blaine's house for a long weekend (Thank You Memorial Day! Thought Kurt), three days together without school, papers, the Warblers or… most intriguingly – parents. In the past several months a lot had happened, Finn and Rachel were finally back together, the Glee club had Nationals next week – and Blaine and Kurt had become an official couple.

It had taken a while for Kurt to get his dad's okay to spend the weekend with Blaine. Burt was supportive of Kurt's first real relationship, and liked Blaine but didn't like the idea of the two being alone for that long. It was only after lots of pleading and protests that Blaine and Kurt needed to prepare for their finals in peace and Kurt and Blaine had been together overnight several times for Warblers trips that Burt finally relented. Though eternally grateful for his dad's unwavering support, Kurt sprinted from the kitchen in relief after Burt finally finished another safe sex lecture. But now was not the time to be thinking about his dad, thought Kurt glancing over to smile at Blaine who was humming along to the radio looking quite pleased with himself. Blaine's family lived about a half hour from Dalton; unfortunately, it was in the opposite direction of Lima, making the two boys about an hour apart most of the time.

Blaine had surprised Kurt with his plans for this little weekend rendezvous a week earlier, assuring Kurt that his parents would be away on business (Blaine's Mom was a museum curator who often traveled to Europe, and his Dad did some kind of international sales something or other and traveled to China frequently) and his older sister was still on study abroad in Brazil. He had pulled Kurt into an empty classroom right as the two were walking to lunch and in a trail of kisses to Kurts jaw and neck had managed to tell Kurt that he wanted to spend the weekend with the countertenor, and would Kurt please agree? With a laugh Kurt had hurriedly agreed – it would be lovely to play house for a few days with Blaine, and after a second Kurt's breath caught in his throat when he realized he'd be spending three nights with his beautiful, sexy, charming boyfriend and they would have the chance to finally, finally be with each other in every way. Over the past few months the two had gone from chaste kisses to making out in Blaine's car to thrusting hips together over frustratingly tight Dalton issued trousers in Kurt's bedroom while keeping an ear open for Burt, or Carol or Finn in case they came up the stairs. Now, they'd have three nights without worrying about being burst in on.

Kurt, who had been enjoying the ride with a quiet excitement felt a wave of nerves hit him as they pulled up to the Anderson Estate. The house was grander than anything Kurt had seen before. Blaine was rather tight lipped about his parents, but Kurt had eventually gotten it out of him that they treated Blain with a rather malicious amount of indifference, not "caring" that he was gay but certainly not being there for him with the level of unwavering support Burt gave Kurt. Kurt could not comprehend how anyone could be "indifferent" when it came to someone as magnificent as Blaine, but as he hadn't met Mr. or Mrs. Anderson yet he kept his vague but strong dislike of them to himself. As Blaine cut the engine and rushed to the passenger side to let Kurt out (always the gentleman) Kurt's pulse started to pick up and he felt a little shaky – would they have sex? Would Blaine want to? Were they ready? Was Kurt ready? Blaine was more experienced than Kurt, would he make a laughing stock out of himself? Had he been stupid to bring condoms and lube with him? Were all the passionate kisses and wanting grasps over the past few months only in Kurt's head and he was an unsexy penguin after all? Blaine caught the panicky look in Kurt's eye and furrowed his brow in concern.

"You okay babe?" he asked.

Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as he looked up at Blaine and only saw love in his eyes. "Yes," he said kissing his boyfriend lightly, "Mmm, everything is perfect."

Blaine pulled back and kissed Kurt on the cheek, "this is going to be fun" he said and turned to grab Kurt's bag from the backseat.

The foyer of Blaine's house was just as beautiful as the outside Kurt thought as he followed Blaine inside. The foyer lead into an expansive kitchen that Kurt immediately thought Carol would be jealous of, dark marble countertops, top-of-the-line appliances and a large island in the center of the room. Blaine plopped Kurt's suitcase down on the floor and opened the fridge.

"Do you want something to drink? Or Eat? I'm starving" he asked, rummaging around. Kurt's eyebrows raised, it was amazing neither Finn or Blaine were heavy as they both seemed to have bottomless appetites.

With the butterflies in his stomach Kurt wasn't certain he'd ever need to eat again, but said "uh, sure, okay" anyway.

Blaine handed him a glass of lemonade and grabbed a box of Oreos out of the cupboard after pouring himself a glass as well. He then led the way into the living room and sat down on a plush leather sofa, patting the seat next to him to invite Kurt to join him. Calm down Hummel, Kurt thought to himself and slowly sat down. After inhaling several Oreos hungrily and taking a few sips of his lemonade Blaine looked over at Kurt who was staring at his single Oreo, twirling it around in his fingers.

"Kurt sweetheart?"

Kurt looked up with a start, "Y-yes..?" he said unsteadily.

Blaine looked at him with one of his signature, comforting, Blaine smiles. His hand cupping Kurt's cheek he pulls him into kiss. Blaine's mouth is warm and sweet and perfect and Kurt sighs in happiness, his body doing a weird tango between feeling so nervous he's shaking and also relaxed in the comfort of his connection with Blaine.

Blaine breaks the kiss and looks at Kurt concerned again. "Listen, Kurt I know I brought you here with me for the weekend, overnight, but I – we don't have to – if you don't want to…I'm not going to force…."

Suddenly Kurt felt the majority of his nerves wash away as he caught a blink of embarrassment in Blaine's eyes – like Blaine thought he had done something wrong.

"oh No, Blaine…" Kurt scooting closer to Blaine looking into his warm hazel eyes, "I want to…I have wanted to…Blaine…" Kurt mumbled randomly before crushing his lips into Blaine's and feeling Blaine press back into him eagerly.

He pulls back a fraction of an inch and shakes his head, "I was worried, worried _you_ wouldn't want to or that if we did I wouldn't be as good as …" he trailed off still fighting his lingering nervous.

Blain sighed. He and Kurt had talked about their past relationships (or Kurt's, sort-of fling with Brittany), and Kurt knew that Blaine had given and received oral sex before from his ex-boyfriend, Joshua.

Kurt was still rambling "and that I'd feel stupid and presumptuous for bringing…"

Blaine kissed him softly, "Kurt, of course I want to, and I want to with you, only with you."

Kurt visibly relaxed, "sorry for being so silly, I'm just nervous."

Blaine grinned at him and cocked and eyebrow in mock surprise, "Kurt Hummel did you bring supplies so we could ***gasp*** perhaps have sex?" he asked teasingly, "how scandalous."

"Jerk" said Kurt in mock annoyance, scrunching his nose and grabbing a throw pillow from a nearby chair and lobbing it towards Blaine's head. It bounces off his hair; Blaine catches it and tosses it at Kurt. Kurt seizes the pillow and shoves it behind his back.

"No fair" pouts Blaine who takes the opportunity to throw his arms around Kurt to try and wrestle the pillow from him. He pushes Kurt down onto the couch and struggles to get the pillow out from beneath Kurt who squirms and shimmy's avoiding Blaine's fingers from reaching the pillow. All of the sudden Blaine's mouth meets Kurt's and the pillow is forgotten about as Kurt's tongue presses against Blaine's mouth before Blaine parts his lips to grant Kurt access. The kiss is deep and the two boys tongues explore and intertwine as their hands rub and grasp at each other's backs. Kurt's hand wiggles in between them and he fumbles trying to unbutton Blaine's Dalton uniform.

Finally he gets it undone and slides it off Blaine's shoulders, rubbing his hands along Blaine's firm arms and feeling his back muscles through his shirt. Blaine pulls his lips away from Kurt to catch his breath before descending down upon Kurt's cheek and neck and ooooh that delicious spot just beneath his left ear that makes Kurt moan each time he finds it. Blaine's pants are tight and uncomfortable, he'd love to take Kurt right then and there on the couch – lord knows he's been wanting to see this boy naked for months now. Get a grip, he thought to himself – he didn't want his and Kurt's first time to be on his parents couch. He wanted it to be in his bed, with music and candles and perfection – just like the movies. Kurt deserved that. So with a sigh of resignation he dislodged himself from Kurt, who whimpered at the loss.

"You are so beautiful Kurt," Blaine said. He looked at his boyfriend who had a lustful flush that spread across his pale skin on his cheekbones down to his long neck. "I am so glad we are together."

Kurt propped himself up on his elbows, "me too, but why did you stop?"

Kurt lifted his hips ever so gently so they brushed up against Blaine's, they were both excited. It was all Blaine could do not to grind back into him and start tugging at Kurt's belt buckle.

"Don't worry, it's only temporary. I just want everything to be perfect, for you, tonight, for us…when we…when we make love." Blaine said standing up and taking Kurt's hand. Kurt sighs and stood up as well.

He leans into Blaine's ear and bites the lobe lightly, "okay, but I'll have you know I would have been happy to fuck you right then and there" he said wickedly before turning around and scampering off to the nearby bathroom, giggling wildly at Blaine's shocked face. Kurt didn't usually swear, and what he said did nothing to ease the tightness in Blaine's pants.

Three hours later Kurt and Blaine were sitting casually on the couch munching on pizza Blaine had ordered and watching the first installment of the 7th Harry Potter movie as Kurt listened patiently as Blaine went on and on about minor plot points and book details. This must be how most people feel when I talk about the evolution of Marc Jacobs Kurt thought nodding along to Blaine's third round of complaints about the Weasley's house being burnt down in the 6th movie. When they were finished eating they settled into a comfortable and familiar cuddling position and by midway even Kurt was into the movie, watching vividly as the trio searched for horcruxes.

The movie ended just as Kurt's phone beeped with a text from Burt, who was not happy Kurt hadn't let him know they made it there like Kurt said he would. Oops, thought Kurt "sorry dad, distracted by making out" he giggled as he typed out an "I'm sorry, I'm alive – eating pizza, watching Harry Potter. Again." To his dad and sent it quickly. By the time he looked up from his phone Blaine had gotten the movie out and had turned on the stereo system.

In a moment Blaine had crossed the room back to Kurt and held out his hand, "may I have this dance?" he asked pulling out all his charm.

Kurt smiled eagerly and took Blaine's hand. 1,2,3,4 by the Plain White Tee's came out of the stereo, and Blaine pulled Kurt to him and they slowly danced together.

_1,2 - 1 2 3 4__  
><em>_give me more lovin then i've ever had.__  
><em>_make it all better when i'm feelin sad.__  
><em>_tell me that i'm special even when i know i'm not.__  
><em>_make me feel good when i hurt so bad.__  
><em>_barely gettin mad,__  
><em>_im so glad i found you.__  
><em>_i love bein around you.__  
><em>_you make it easy,__  
><em>_as easy as 1 __  
><em>_theres only one thing two do three words for you.__  
><em>_i love you._

Kurt settled into the crook of Blaine's neck, which took a little doing as he was about an inch and a half taller than the other boy, but felt warm and perfect once they figured it out.  
><em><br>__theres only one way two say those three words__  
><em>_and that's what i'll do.__  
><em>_i love you.__  
><em>_(i love you)__  
><em>_give me more lovin from the very start.__  
><em>_piece me back together when i fall apart.__  
><em>_tell me things you never even tell your closest friends.__  
><em>_make me feel good when i hurt so bad.__  
><em>_best that i've had.__  
><em>_im so glad that i found you.__  
><em>_i love bein around you.__  
><em>_you make it easy as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)__  
><em>_theres only one thing two do three words four you.__  
><em>_i love you._

Blaine savored the delicious smell that was Kurt, sure some of it was whatever designer cologne Kurt was wearing but a deeper scent was pure Kurt – his wonderful, strong, amazingly his, boyfriend.  
><em><br>__theres only one way two say those three words__  
><em>_and that's what i'll do.__  
><em>_i love you.i love you__  
><em>_you make it easy, its easy as 1234__  
><em>_theres only one thing two do three words four you i love you__  
><em>_theres only one way two say those three words__  
><em>_thats what ill do i love you_

Kurts breath caught in his throat as Blaine started to sing along to the closing lines of the song.

_i love you i love you.__  
><em>_one two three four i love you.__  
><em>_(iloveyou)__  
><em>_i love you_

Blaine looked him in the eye, "I love you Kurt. I love you so much." Kurt flung his lips at his boyfriend and held onto him for all he was worth. He felt like he could run a marathon – Blaine Anderson, beautiful, smart, kind, talented, dapper, sexy as hell Blaine Anderson, loved him.

Kurt broke the kiss and took a couple gasps of breath, "I love you too Blaine."

Blaine flashed him a smile and grabbed Kurt's hand. Winking he started off at a near sprint to his bedroom, Kurt keeping up with every step. Blaine let go just as he made it to his door and after he stepped inside he slammed it shut. Confused and a little hurt Kurt knocked awkwardly.

"Uh, Blaine, I think you forgot….me" he said weakly.

He heard Blaine laugh from behind the door. "No, no babe, just wait just a minute, then I'll let you in. Promise." It was the longest minute of Kurt's life and he tapped his foot impatiently.

Finally Blaine pulled open the door to his bedroom. Kurt's breath caught in his throat – the expansive room was aglow by dozens of candles and soft classical music played in the background, barely audible but there. In the large room was a queen size bed with dark blue silk sheets that looked invitingly soft as far as Kurt was concerned. Most importantly, a couple feet from the doorway stood Blaine, gesturing for Kurt to come in. "Oh Blaine" Kurt purred as Blaine pulled him into a hug – "You didn't have to…all this…I'm not"

"Of course I did Kurt. I love you and this is going to be special, because you're special, we're special. I feel so lucky we found each other. I meant what I said that day you sang Blackbird – I've been looking for you forever."

Kurt felt like he could cry, but a quick glance at his boyfriend, then at the bed, then back at his boyfriend put other, less mushy thoughts were sent into his brain. Blaine caught his eye and smirked. He took Kurt's hand and led him to the foot of the bed. He kissed Kurt on his warm soft lips and unbuttoned Kurt's Dalton blazer. It dropped carelessly to the ground. Blaine tugged at Kurt's shirt and Kurt lifted his arms so Blaine could pull it up and over his head. Blaine was lucky it was just Kurt's uniform and not any Alexander McQueen outfit being tossed to the ground in a heap. Kurt smiled at Blaine shyly but made quick work of pulling off Blaine's shirt.

Blaine was more muscular, this was true but Kurt's body was toned and his muscles seemed to gracefully stretch over his beautiful frame in a way that made Blaine think of the sculpture of David he had studied in art class. He checked Kurt's eyes to make sure he was still with him then, with trembling fingers, unbuckled Kurt's belt and unbuttoned his trousers, letting them slowly slide to the floor. Kurt stood there in dark grey boxer briefs that strained against his arousal even though the two had barely touched. Blaine pushed lightly against Kurt's shoulders until Kurt sat on the bed.

"Lie down baby" Blaine whispered reassuringly. He unbuckled and took of his own pants before joining Kurt on the bed wearing only red and gold stripped boxers.

He straddled Kurt, admiring the gorgeous boy below him. Kurt's cheeks burned red as Blaine stared at him. Slowly, Blaine descended on Kurt, covering his cheeks, jaw, neck and shoulder blades in sloppy wet kisses. Kurt's skin shined deliciously in the candlelight as Blaine worked his way down to Kurt's chest. He dragged the tip of his tongue along one of Kurt's nipples, earning him as a sharp gasp of pleasure from the countertenor. He swirled his tongue around the rapidly hardening nipple while his fingers found its twin and lightly thumbed and pinched it. Blaine sucked hard on one nipple and then the other, Kurt's chest rising and falling rapidly below him as his breath came in shallow pants.

"Blaaaine….Blaine…Blaine" Kurt whined. He reached to wrap his arms around Blaine, to pull him close and return some of Blaine's ministrations. Blaine put a finger to Kurt's lips and hushed him.

"Don't worry, God Kurt I want you so bad, but I want to go slow, this is special. Try to just relax and enjoy for a minute."

Without waiting for a response Blaine nuzzled his face in Kurt's crotch (oh fuck said Kurt). Blaine shifted up and kissed Kurt on the mouth, dragging his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip and nipping it lightly.

Feeling thankful his bed was so large Blaine easily slid down so he could kiss Kurt's calves, causing Kurt to squirm underneath him. He slowly, torturously, kissed up and down Kurt's legs, getting closer and closer to where his upper thigh met his boxer briefs. He looked up at Kurt.

"Lift your hips" he instructed. Kurt nodded, and Blaine's fingertips looped the elastic of Kurt's underwear and pulled down until they finally were off and discarded with the other clothing on the floor.

"Oh Kurt" Blaine said in appreciation. Kurt's hands busied themselves with Blaine's hair as Blaine took him in his mouth, sucking hungrily on his lover as string of expletives spilled from Kurt's mouth. Kurt bit his lip, trying not to finish so soon, but god the things Blaine was doing with his tongue.

"Blaine…Blaine Blaine...Blaine…." Kurt tried to form words but his thinking was fuzzy with lust, "Blaine I want…more…Blaine please…ah….in…inside" Kurt finally managed to get out.

"Are you sure Kurt, we don't have to, I haven't before…if you want we can just"

Kurt shook his head violently, "No…I want, please, please, Blaine"

Blaine chuckled, "okay, if you're sure"

He shifted up and kissed Kurt passionately, Kurt didn't know whether or not to be grossed out or turned on by the taste of himself on Blaine's tongue but at this instant couldn't give a damn. Blaine flung his arm out to his nightstand and opened the drawer, grasping wildly while not looking up from kissing Kurt. Finally he wrapped his fingers around a small bottle of lubricant and a condom. He tore off the wrapper and quickly rolled it onto himself. He pulled out a pillow from the head of the bed and told Kurt to lift up again. He gently placed the pillow beneath Kurt granting him easier access. He coated his right hand with a liberal amount of lube and swirled a finger around Kurt's entrance. Kurt gasped, but nodded reassuringly as Blaine looked to make sure he was okay.

Blaine slowly pushed past Kurt's barrier and his finger was engulfed in the tight heat that was _Kurt_.

Kurt squirmed a bit but after a few moments gasped, "more" and Blaine pushed a second finger inside, scissoring his fingers back and forth, prepping Kurt. He slid a third finger in and just as his fingers bent he skimmed Kurt's prostate, "holy shit" squealed Kurt.

Good, thought Blaine as he pumped his fingers in and out to stimulate the gland again. When he thought Kurt was sufficiently prepped Blaine slathered more lube on himself and positioned himself at Kurt's entrance.

He gripped Kurt's hips and felt Kurt place his hands over his, "I love you, I'm ready" Kurt moaned as Blaine pushed in. Oh god Kurt felt so good, but Blaine didn't dare move once he was fully in Kurt – not until Kurt was used to the feeling. Kurt took a few breaths and then gripped Blaine's hands, pushing them into his hip bones.

"Move, please, please, please" was all Kurt could say. Blaine didn't need any more reassurance and slowly pumped in and out.

They were both sweaty with desire, and Kurt was glad he couldn't see a mirror as he was sure his hair looked a mess. Blaine's usually tidy curls sprang wildly from his head, freed from the gel when Kurt played with his hair. Eventually Blaine picked up more speed and once again found Kurt's sweet spot. Kurt bucked his hips into Blaine, meeting him thrust for thrust. Their lips collided once more, each one whispering I love you's and oh gods into each other's ears. Blaine reached in between them and pumped his hand on Kurt in rhythm with his thrusts.

This was too much for Kurt – "Blaine…Blaine I'm going to, oh god I'm c" was all Kurt got out as he climaxed, covering both of them in sticky Kurt. Kurt's muscle contractions around his member as he came had Blaine coming seconds later. As he came down Blain pulled out of Kurt, hastily took off the condom and tossed it in the general direction of the trashcan, and pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"I love you, god how I love you" he said to Kurt's shoulder blade.

Kurt snuggled up against him, "I love you too. This was perfect, thank you for making our first time so special." The cuddled there for a minute before Blaine felt a yawn trying desperately to escape his lips. He glanced over at the alarm clock – it was barely 10 pm.

Kurt eyed him sleepily, "I guess sex tires us out" he giggled.

"I guess so." Blaine kissed Kurt's sweet lips once more before letting himself close his eyes in the boys comfortable arms.

"Uh Blaine?" Kurt asked hesitantly, but Blaine was already asleep. Kurt glanced around at the candles that still burned brightly – hrmphf he thought as he reluctantly pulled away from Blaine and got up to blow them out. He giggled to himself as he blew each one out, "Gay Singers Die in a Fire After a Night of Sexy Times" he thought to himself. After the room was thrown into darkness he ran off to the bathroom to rush through his evening moisturizing routine before crawling back in to bed and snuggling against Blaine, enjoying being the big spoon for once.


	2. Saturday

Chapter Two

Blaine rolled over in his sleep as the daylight broke through his bedroom windows.

"Urgh." He reached over to cuddle with Kurt and, disappointingly, found the bed empty.

He shot up, brow furrowed. He scanned the room – no Kurt. Blaine's phone blinked letting him know he had a message waiting, and when he checked it there were three texts. Two were from David asking absolutely inappropriate albeit hilarious questions about his night with Kurt and one from Wes with a question about vocal arrangements. Kurt's clothes were still strung around the room and his suitcase was there, so that was good, but where was Kurt? Maybe the bathroom? Needing to make a trip there himself Blaine got up and went to the nearest bathroom, just down the hall. Nope, no Kurt. After he washed his hands, and brushed his teeth for good measure, Blaine went downstairs and immediately smelled the most delicious scent…pancakes.

Sure enough, standing in the middle of his kitchen looking perfectly put together (in an Alexander McQueen Grey S-Bend cardigan and Diesel 8PJ Shioner skinny jeans) and perfectly comfortable Kurt buzzed around the kitchen making what looked like chocolate chip pancakes. "Yum" Blaine said simply, tousling his fingers through his own hair.

"Good morning" Kurt said brightly.

"How long have you been up?" Blaine inquired, judging from Kurt's appearance it must have been a while – his hair was perfectly coiffed.

"A while, you're adorable when you sleep you know" Blaine blushed.

Blaine heard a beep – "oh the coffee is done, could you get us cups?" Kurt asked, flipping pancakes.

"Sure" Blaine opened up a cupboard and took out two mugs and made Kurt's cup just how he liked it.

"This looks delicious, thank you" Blaine said as he sat down to eat.

"you're welcome," said Kurt, "My mom…my mom and I used to cook together before…and my dad doesn't cook so I do; well now Carol does mostly, but for years…" Kurt trailed off.

Blaine patted his cheek,"Your mom taught you well." Kurt covered Blaine's hand in his own for a moment.

"Thanks…well eat up – we have a big day ahead!" he said happily.

"We do?" Blaine asked quizzically. Blaine had been thinking of a lazy day hanging out, watching movies, maybe singing, and hopefully another chance to have Kurt's nimble fingers around his... He looked up sharply, he had almost missed what Kurt was saying.

"And I got a text from Mercedes saying that everyone was going swimming at the Jump Off so if you want to we can do that, and then I have special plans for us for dinner."

"But you just made breakfast!" Blaine protested.

"Blaine, I didn't' say I was cooking again – or not, just wait to find out sweetie" Kurt said, leaning over to lick off a smidge of syrup that had ended up just to the right of Blaine's lower lip.

He turned his head slightly pulling Kurt into a kiss. "Mmm…sounds great. What time are we meeting them?"

"Eleven, so you better get in the shower now cause it's going to take while to get there."

Blaine stood up. He pulled up his pajama top suggestively, "join me?" he asked.

Kurt giggled and blushed, "we'll never make it on time then."

He kissed Blaine passionately, teasing his lips apart with the countertenors tongue. "But later, you are all….mine."

He spun Blaine around and smacked his rear playfully, "off you go!" he ordered. Blaine glanced back at him in mock shock before trotting off to the shower. This weekend was indeed the best idea he'd ever had.

Forty minutes later Kurt was backing Blaine's Lexus out of the drive way and headed toward The Jump Off, a large public pool just outside of Lima. Blaine told Kurt he must really love him to let him drive his car, and Kurt shrieked with delight when Blaine handed him the keys. Kurt knew where they were going and Blaine didn't, GPS be damned. With the windows rolled down and the stereo blasting the two sang happily along to Blaine's ipod, Katy Perry blaring. They exchanged a knowing glance as _Teenage Dream_ came on and Kurt took Blaine's hand. Eventually they pulled in to the Jump Off's parking lot. Kurt spied many familiar cars in the lot.

Quite a few things had changed in the Spring semester since Regional's. Finn and Rachel had reunited, Brittany had broken up with Artie, Tina left Mike after their families had a big blow up, _something_ was going on between Brittany and Santana but no one knew what for sure (though Kurt suspected). Sam and Quinn had tried dating again but couldn't figure it out and were currently broken up, Lauren and Puck were officially an item (Kurt barely knew Lauren but liked her fierceness), and most surprisingly Mike and Mercedes had recently gotten together. Sue Sylvester was right, Kurt thought, the Glee kids changed partners more often than they changed songs. The sun was high on this Saturday afternoon and the temperature was an unseasonably warm 82. 'Cedes had mentioned the possibility of a pool party to Kurt a few days before he left for Blaine's, which was good or else Kurt wouldn't have packed a swimsuit. Though Kurt had driven Blaine was still first to Kurt's door and took his hand as Kurt stepped out of the car. He pulled Blaine into a soft kiss before popping the trunk to take out their stuff.

"Kurt!" Kurt smiled as he heard Mercedes familiar voice calling for him, it had been weeks since he had properly seen her – with Warbler and New Directions schedules so packed it was hard to see everyone, even on the weekends.

"'Cedes!" He called back happily as she crossed the parking lot and pulled him into a hug. Blaine kissed Mercedes on the cheek in greeting and took the bag out of Kurt's hand so Kurt and Mercedes could gab in private for a minute.

He strode across the lot and into the pool area. He had kaki cargo pants on over his swim trunks and a light blue tshirt on. He made his way to where beach chairs and towels were spread out haphazardly across the pool area. Finn waved at him, and Blaine was glad he didn't seem awkward considering the last time Finn and Blaine had seen each other was when Finn accidentally walked in on Blaine and Kurt in the kitchen with one of Blaine's hand cupping Kurt's ass and the other in Kurt's mouth with Kurt licking off batter from the brownies they were making. Blaine supposed they were even though considering a few weeks prior Kurt had found Rachel's bra on the stairwell and snatched it up seconds before Carol and Burt came in the door.

"Hey man" Finn said, Puck and Mike nodded in a hello. Artie and Sam were already in the pool and it looked like Artie was taking full advantage of his expanded range of motion in the water.

"Are you guys excited for Nationals?" Blaine asked, only feeling a twinge of jealousy that the Warblers wouldn't be headed there too.

"Yeah man, we're going to tear that Bitch up" exclaimed Puck, as eloquent as ever. Lauren, who Blaine had only met for a moment at Regionals, walked towards them with a boom box. She looked happy and confident in a purple razor back swim top and black board shorts. Puck grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. Mike grabbed the boom box out of her hand just before her fingers, distracted, let it go clunking towards the hard concrete. He set it down and turned it on, the Top 40 station blasting out filling the pool area with music.

With the exception of the lifeguard it was just the Glee club, Kurt and Blaine at the pool today. Kurt finally made his way in and had changed into blue-green swim trunks which Blaine thought matched his eyes perfectly. Blaine lifted off his own shirt and kicked off his cargo pants.

"What took so long?" he asked.

Kurt smiled at him, "sunscreen" he said simply, "is not to be overlooked, and finding one that doesn't have that vile smell or taste was a mission in and of itself." Kurt really did have the skin of an angel Blaine thought, but he wasn't convinced Kurt needed to put quite as much time into his beauty routine as he did to maintain it.

"Taste huh?" he asked, kissing Kurt's cheek. Kurt was right, whatever he had used didn't have the typical metallic greasy taste that sunscreen usually did.

Soon enough everyone was in the pool ("Mess up my hair and feel my wrath" threatened Kurt as Blaine pleaded with him to get into the pool), laughing and splashing around. Ke$ha's_Blow_ came pounding out of the stereo and Rachel threw little blow up microphones to everyone in the pool. Kurt looked extremely happy, singing with his Glee friends _and_ Blaine, away from the halls of McKinley. Somewhere towards the end of the song Quinn and Sam got in yet another tiff and she stormed off with Sam quick on her heels. "Wouldn't be a Glee party without a little drama" Mercedes commented and Kurt nodded in agreement, glad that this time it wasn't him and Blaine. Gosh Blaine looked cute, Kurt thought, Blaine swam a few laps in the pool and his curls fell in soft ringlets around his eyes. His tan skin didn't burn in the sun like Kurt's would have.

Blaine caught Kurt staring and swam over to him. He picked him up in the water and they pretended to dance ballet for a moment. Blaine spun Kurt around and dipped Kurt quickly before Kurt could even get an indignant "my hair!" out. Kurt pulled Blaine down below the water and they both dissolved into a fit of giggles. As the day wore on the teens got out of the pool to devour the sandwiches and snacks Rachel and Finn had brought (compliments apparently of a joint effort between Rachel, Finn and Carol). Rachel talked a mile a minute about New Directions plans for Nationals and whether or not they should sing one of their new original songs or go with a cover to be safe. Brittany and Santana kept exchanging angry glances at each other and Brittany kept pointing to Kurt but Santana would shake him off whenever he tried to go over to find out what was going on. Kurt was pretty sure he knew what was going on, but would wait to text Brittany about it later.

At three O'clock everyone started to pack up and get dressed. Kurt gave the girls kisses on the cheek goodbye and gave Finn a quick hug "Tell Dad I'm _Fine_" he instructed.

Blaine looped his fingers in one of Kurt's belt loops and gave a flirtatious tug.

"I'm coming! I'm coming…" giggled Kurt as he followed Blaine out.

Blaine leaned into Kurt to whisper in his hear "or at least you will be" he said slyly before opening Kurt's door as Kurt felt his cheeks burn red.

"Ugh," Kurt grumbled as he checked out his reflection in the rear view mirror, "I look atrocious." Blaine put his hand to Kurt's cheek. True his hair was sticking out in all kinds of weird directions, but Blaine thought he looked even more adorable than usual.

"You're beautiful, Mr. Diva" Blaine said, rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb. Kurt stuck his tongue out at him, but Blaine had turned his attention back to the road. Kurt spent the rest of the ride thinking about his plans for him and Blaine tonight. He was so excited for his plans, having made them the moment he got the OK to go to Blaine's from his dad. Kurt was lucky he was so frugal with his money and that his dads shop was going well – keeping him in Designer clothes _and_ the occasional boyfriend splurge was tough work. Thankfully he had been helping out in his dads shop since he was 12 and had quite the little savings bank built up.

It was nearly four by the time Blaine pulled into his drive way. The two made it into the house and Kurt checked his watch – less than two hours until his plans would start. His skin felt sweaty and dry at the same time – ugh he definitely needed another shower.

Blaine looked at him expectantly, "What are we doing tonight? Are we going somewhere? Do I need to get anything? What's going on?" Kurt put his finger to Blaine's lip, shushing him.

"Shh, in time my dear, in time. What I can tell you is that we both need a shower," Kurt answered, pointing his hand to the grime covered floor that they had both tracked in from their dirty sandals. Blaine nibbled on Kurt's finger, swirling his tongue around up to his knuckle.

Kurt squealed and smiled wide. "Come with me" he instructed. Blaine kissed his temple and then walked hand in hand with Kurt into the second floor bathroom.

The bathroom was just as magnificent as the house, with fancy stone floors, his and hers sinks and a rainfall shower head encased in a large glass shower. It would easily fit them both. Blaine grabbed at Kurt's shirt, pulling it off before tugging down his pants and underwear. Kurt blushed as he stood before him naked as Blaine was still fully clothed. Blaine pulled off his own clothes as Kurt turned on the water, warm but not scalding. He took Kurt's hand and followed him into the shower, shutting the glass door behind them. Blaine pulled Kurt into a deep kiss, running his tongue along Kurt's, letting the water wash away the chlorine and chemicals from the pool. Kurt kissed back hungrily, moaning into Blaine's mouth. When they both needed air Kurt pulled away and picked up a shampoo bottle.

He had fantasized about himself and Blaine in the shower on many a lonely night, and all of those fantasies included washing Blaine's thick curly hair.

"Turn around" he said as he squirted a dollop of shampoo onto his hands. Blaine turned around and Kurt took a moment to admire his muscular back and perfect butt before reaching up and running shampoo through Blaine's hair. Kurt's long, slender fingers massaged Blaine's scalp and Blaine let out a low moan of pleasure. Once Kurt was satisfied Blaine's hair was clean he tilted Blaine's head back and let the shower wash out the last of the shampoo residue. Kurt ran a liberal amount of conditioner through Blaine's hair before quickly washing and conditioning his own.

Blaine turned to face him, "my turn" he said, voice husky.

He picked up a loofah and coated it with a healthy amount of Kurt's apricot body scrub. He kissed and sucked on the sensitive skin where Kurt's neck met his shoulder blade. He dragged the loofah across Kurt's skin, swirling it around his chest and up and down each of his arms, lovingly washing his boyfriend. The more Blaine sucked and scrubbed at his chest Kurt could feel a familiar tightness in his abdomen as he began to feel extremely aroused. Blaine squatted down to wash Kurt's belly and hips before dropping to his knees.

"_Blaiine_" moaned Kurt as Blaine's mouth found Kurt's inner thigh. Blaine swished the loofah down Kurt's legs and across his groin. He took Kurt into his mouth and Kurt had to hold onto the shower railing to keep his knees from buckling beneath him.

Kurt was swearing in French within minutes and cried out Blaine's name as he came, spilling into Blaine's mouth. This time it was Kurt who pulled Blaine up and kissed him deeply. They held each other in the shower for a moment and Kurt could feel Blaine's arousal between them. He decided to copy Blaine's bathing technique and picked up the discarded loofah. Kurt's mouth found Blaine's nipples and he nibbled and sucked on them as his hand pumped Blaine up and down. When his nipples were firmly standing at attention Kurt knelt down and replaced his mouth over his hand. Blaine looked down, Kurt's eyes looked back at him – when Blaine had first met Kurt he could have never imagined Kurt on his knees with Blaine in his mouth, but oh god had he been stupid not to see Kurt as sexy the moment he met him. Kurt did a sort of figure eight with his tongue and that pushed Blaine over the edge.

The taste of Blaine was stronger than what Kurt had tasted of himself, but since it was Blaine Kurt swallowed. He let the water fall into his mouth and swish out a little of the salty taste before standing back up to kiss Blaine. Kurt wasn't sure how much time had passed, but knew they needed to hurry if they wanted to be ready on time.

He grabbed Blaine's perfect ass, "we need to finish getting ready."

Blaine pouted at him, "can't we just stay here? It is nice in here" he said giving Kurt puppy dog eyes.

Kurt gripped his cheeks, "No, I have big plans for us, and I want to look hot."

Blaine purred into Kurt's ear, "You _do_ look hot."

Kurt turned off the water. "Later Cowboy."

They toweled off and Blaine quickly did his hair. He watched in awe as Kurt liberally applied moisturizer to every inch of himself. Kurt lifted his long slender leg onto the countertop and rubbed the lotion into his skin, gosh he was flexible. Blaine felt himself stiffen (oh the delicious benefits of testosterone) and decided he better get out of the bathroom if he wanted to be able to get ready in time for…well whatever Kurt was planning.

"Uh Kurt," he called out once he got his socks and underwear on.

"Mmhmm?" Kurt hummed happily through the door.

"Should I wear something...specific?" Kurt squealed and bounded out of the bathroom, practically skipping to Blaine's closet, and running his fingers along Blaine's clothes. Blaine chuckled, sure he liked to look good – but no one appreciated fashion the way Kurt did. If Kurt didn't become a singer Blaine was sure he'd major in design or fashion merchandizing. He ended up picking out a simple black suit and scarlet shirt, with a shiny black tie.

Blaine was surprised by the formality, "_Where_ are we going?" he asked incredulously.

Kurt just shook his head mischievously as Blaine pulled on the pants and buttoned his shirt. Kurt quickly dressed in what Blaine was sure some designers suit – however the cut was unique and very Kurt and it was a dark cerulean color with a silver shirt, it fit much tighter than Blaine's and he wore a dark green bowtie. Against his porcelain skin the look was quite striking. Kurt finished the outfit with silver snakeskin boots and after one last check of his hair declared himself ready. Not two seconds later they heard a loud beeping coming from outside.

"It's here!" exclaimed Kurt, taking Blaine's hand and pulling him out of his room into the hallway.

"What's here?" Blaine asked.

"Follow me!" Kurt hurried the two boys down the stairs, through the kitchen, into the foyer and as Blaine caught a glimpse outside the window he saw it – there was a black limousine outside.

"Kurt…Kurt…" he sighed pulling the boy to him. "How did you…you didn't have to…this is wonderful but"

"But nothing" Kurt said firmly, "after the disaster that was Prom a couple weeks ago you and I deserve a proper night out." Grinning widely Blaine agreed, the memory of himself and Kurt pulling very, very drunk Warblers away from the prom just as they were beginning to get sick instantly replaying in his head. They had spent the rest of the night in a crowded hotel room playing babysitter to the rest of the club. Thankfully neither Blaine nor Kurt had much of a taste for alcohol anymore anyway. Kurt led the way out the door and a very pretty woman got out of the driver's side door and held the door open so Kurt and Blaine could scoot in.

"Kurt Hummel, the suspense is killing me,_where are we going_?" Blaine asked excitedly, cuddling up against Kurt's chest.

"Hmm, alright I'll tell you a bit. First we're going to eat," (yay, thought Blaine who's stomach rumbled missing the sandwiches that seemed like days rather than hours ago)…"and then we're going to take in a…show" Kurt finished mysteriously.

About twenty minutes later the limo pulled into a fancy looking Thai restaurant and the driver once again opened the doors so Kurt and Blaine could, first dislodge themselves from each other's lips, and then exit the vehicle. Kurt had only eaten Thai food once before but was thrilled to be eating somewhere other than Breadsticks and he knew Blaine loved it. The two strode hand in hand into the restaurant and Kurt said "Hummel, table for two, 7 o'clock" to the host standing behind a wooden podium.

"Right this way," said the host who led them to their table towards the middle of the restaurant. They sat down and quickly ordered Tom Yum Soup as an appetizer, Pad Thai for Blaine and Chicken-Pineapple Fried Rice for Kurt. They ate happily discussing ideas for the Warblers, complaining about Mr. Wilkes who was Kurt's History teacher and had been Blaine's the year previous who demanded long essays but seemed to assign grades at random and without reading the work, and Blaine tried in vain to get Kurt to tell him what "show" they were going to see after they ate. Eventually the conversation came to a lull and Blaine decided to ask Kurt something he'd been wondering about for a while.

"Kurt, may I ask you something?" he asked politely.

"Of course," Kurt said.

"I've noticed that I never hear you listening to the Beatles or talking about them but when something major is going on you seem to sing them a lot…" Blaine observed.

Kurt looked at him, surprised anyone had picked up on that – Blaine hadn't even been there when he sang to his father in the hospital, someone must have mentioned it to him. "Oh, well, yeah I guess I do," Kurt said, he swallowed – it was a little hard for him to talk about. "My mom and dad love the Beatles. When I was a little kid my mom would always have them on and occasionally try to get my dad to dance with her in our living room. I can't really always listen to their music all the time, but it does have a special significance for me when something big is going on. It reminds me of my mom and sort of makes me happy and sad at the same time, if that makes any sense."

Blaine stroked Kurt's hand with his thumb across the table, "That makes a lot of sense actually."

"Plus," said Kurt brightening, "Not everything can be described as eloquently as waking up and brushing your teeth with a bottle of jack" he said with a laugh. Their waiter came out with their dessert – Kao Niaw Ma-Muang, and they dug in. Kurt gave a quick check of the time before telling Blaine they better go if they wanted to be on time.

"On time for _what_?" Blaine asked while eagerly attacking the last bits of mango on the plate.

"Come on" said Kurt, standing up, "You'll find out soon enough."

The limo took the boys into the small city of Toledo and parked in front of a medium size but very ornate building. Blaine was about to get out of the car when Kurt handed him something – it was a ticket for (Oh my gosh, Kurt! Blaine exclaimed) The Opera. Not just any opera, _Carmen_ which was one of Blaine's favorites.

"Now don't get too excited Blaine, it's just a local production but –"Kurt was interrupted by Blaine's lips crashing into his own and Blaine waving the ticket excitedly in his hand.

The limousine driver coughed to get the boys attention and they got out of the car, Blaine excitedly leading the way inside. Kurt had been lucky to find half way decent seats on craigslist that he could (barely) afford and was pleasantly surprised to note their seemed to be very few "bad" seats in the house. Blaine could barely contain himself as the curtain rose and silently mouthed all the words. Kurt enjoyed the show but found stealing glances at Blaine's adorableness equally entertaining. With intermission the play ran well over three hours and it was nearly one in the morning by the time the boys were back in the Limo riding out of town back to Blaine's house.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine purred as they snuggled in the car, "this was a wonderful night, more than makes up for stupid prom, I don't know how you did it, but thank you."

Kurt yawned, pulling Blaine's arm tighter around his shoulders, "you're welcome, I'm just glad it all worked for once, and that Puck's uncle owns a limousine company and Puck owed me a favor." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead as Kurt's eyelids fluttered closed.

He had to drag a grumbling and very resistant Kurt out of the car (He tipped the driver nicely) and into the house, back up to his room and they boys fell asleep in their boxers. Blaine was used to being the woo-er, the one who was strong and creative and put effort into everything for everyone else. How he got so lucky go get someone as special as Kurt, who he could take turns with being the protector and the planner of surprises and special moments, he'd never know. It was a very weird feeling, this 'being taken care of' but that's exactly how he felt with Kurt – like they were taking care of each other.


	3. Sunday

**Thank you for the review Supermegafoxyawesomehot7 ! First review ever. Future readers - if you like this (or hate this) story, please review. I'm super new at this so I need some help!**

**Anyway, chapter 3 - Sunday. In addition to not owning anything I said I didn't own in Chapter One I also don't own any of the brands of clothing Kurt wears, Guitar Hero or anything else brand related I may have mentioned.**

**This chapter contains a significant amount of smuttiness, so be warned if that isn't your thing. **

Kurt was once again up before Blaine, but after brushing his teeth, moisturizing and fixing his hair he climbed back in to bed with his dark haired love. Blaine stirred awake at the movement, gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and said he'd be right back. Kurt enjoyed how warm and comfortable the bed was, especially the spot where Blaine had just been.

A few moments later Blaine snuggled back in and they held each other in silence for a few minutes. After a few wake up yawns Blaine flashed Kurt a playful smile and the two boys kissed softly. They kissed again, and again, each kiss growing in passion and depth. Blaine pulled Kurt's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it lightly. When they came up for air Kurt's mouth quickly found Blaine's earlobe. Kurt rolled them over so he was straddling Blaine and kissed a line from Blaine's left earlobe, down his neck, across his Adam's apple and back up to his right earlobe.

"Mmm" moaned Blaine, "that feels so good." Blaine's hands ran up and down Kurt's back, nails firm against Kurt's skin but not hard enough to hurt.

Kurt ground his hips into Blaine's and felt the increasingly familiar friction between them, breathing "I can tell" into Blaine's ear with his warm breath.

Blaine could feel Kurt's heart beating rapidly between them. They rubbed against each other while making out for several minutes, just enjoying the feel of each other's bodies before Blaine tugged down Kurt's boxers. Kurt had to lift his leg off Blaine to get them off and took the opportunity to strip Blaine of his as well. Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass and pulled him closer to him, Kurt's hands tugging lightly on Blaine's hair.

"Guh," panted Blaine, "Get a condom," he opened his eyes to look into Kurt's.

Kurt shifted on top of him, "are you sure?" he asked, checking Blaine's eyes for any hesitation.

Blaine bit his lip, "yes, please…"

Kurt reached over to Blaine's nearby nightstand and took out a condom and the little bottle of lube. He felt nervous, but contrary to what people probably thought about Blaine being a "top" and Kurt a "bottom" in their relationship they had both expressed interest in being versatile and Kurt definitely wanted to try this. He rolled the condom onto himself and moved off of Blaine. He had Blaine roll onto his side and open his legs for him.

Kurt generously coated his fingers and himself with lube before slowly making his way to Blaine's entrance. He knew he should think of this as gross, but his desire outweighed his usual uptightness (that and he had made a deal with himself after his failed attempt at being 'sexy' _not _to turn into Miss Pillsbury). With one hand on Blaine's shoulder he pushed his index finger in gently, Blaine winced but recovered within seconds. Kurt followed the same preparation routine Blaine had used with him Friday night and after a few minutes he decided Blaine was ready. He wiggled between Blaine's legs and felt the most unusual, wonderful sensation as he and Blaine became one. Blaine took a few deep breaths and looked at Kurt.

"I love you so much," Kurt said softly.

"I love you too Kurt, ah, move baby, please move," said Blaine. Kurt was happy to oblige.

It took Kurt several thrusts to find Blaine's sweet spot but there was no doubt once he hit it. He and Blaine were now moving in sync with his arms around Blaine's shoulders and Blaine's mouth biting and sucking lightly into Kurt's collar bone. Their love making was slower and gentler this time, but just as pleasurable. They rocked back and forth together; Kurt somehow made thrusting in and out of Blaine look graceful, like a classic Waltz. The pressure built up inside of each of them slowly, the tide coming in to shore, Kurt brought himself and Blaine right to the edge before steadying them and beginning all over again.

When they were both spent Kurt cleaned them up with a towel and snuggled back in bed with Blaine, "nap before breakfast my dear?" he asked.

"Ungh, yes, oh I definitely do not want to move" said Blaine, burying his head in a pillow.

Two hours later they were up, showered (separately this time) and Kurt was on the phone with his Dad while Blaine struggled with his trigonometry.

"Yes Dad, we will be there at 6. You're grilling? That's why Carol isn't cooking? You can't make that. Dad, Carol is allergic to shellfish, not fish. Yes, there is a difference. Yes, I'm sure. You still can't make that. Because. It. Is. Shellfish. Dad, why don't you just make burgers? Yes, of course Blaine and I will eat that. Fine. Do you want us to bring anything? Okay. I love you too dad." Kurt hung up his cell phone.

"What would that man do without me?" Kurt sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Hopefully, not kill Carol," Blaine quipped, looking up from the logarithms in front of him.

Kurt scowled at him, "how is it going over there?"

"Miserable," said Blaine, resting his forehead on the desk, "I will never, ever, ever understand this. Logarithms are crazy. How I went from always getting A's in Math to wondering if I'm going to pass this final is beyond me."

Kurt looked over at the text book – it did indeed look pretty awful. "I wish I could help, I'm not looking forward to it next year."

Kurt wrinkled his nose, he did not like the idea of spending all afternoon studying when he and Blaine could be doing about a million things more pleasurable, but if he failed all his finals there was no way his dad would let him stay with Blaine ever again after his "we can help each other study, only someone from Dalton would be able to understand the material" routine. So he begrudgingly took out his Chemistry book and opened it to chapter 14.

After Chemistry came Geometry, History and finally French. French was easily Kurt's favorite subject by far, and while the material was more challenging at Dalton than it had been McKinley, Kurt could usually talk circles around everyone in his class. Writing and was slightly more difficult, but speaking in French came as naturally to him as speaking in English. Write now his task was to write an essay as if he was a tour guide in the city of Paris. He was finishing off a paragraph describing the Louvre when he felt a familiar pair of arms around him.

Blaine leaned his chin on the top of Kurt's head (Kurt tried not to cringe at the thought of Blaine flattening out his carefully sculpted hair) "Enough studying!" Blaine declared.

Kurt looked at the alarm clock – it was well after four. "Good call. My dad wants us to go to the grocery store and pick up hamburger buns before we go to my family's house." He stood up, Blaine still holding on to him.

Blaine's hands moved to his butt and into his back pockets, "You've got some nice buns already I see" he said jokingly.

Kurt made a face, "God, who knew you could be so corny?"

"But you love me," Blaine said, giving Kurt's ass a squeeze before letting go.

Kurt turned and kissed him, "that I do."

The Hummel-Hudson family had moved their traditional Friday night dinners to Sunday with little fanfare after Burt had recovered from his heart attack. Kurt hadn't missed a single one since, and having them on Sunday didn't interfere with Finn's football/baseball games. Blaine pulled out of the driveway at 4:30 and they zipped down the highway towards Lima. Blaine felt slightly nervous – normally he was a Rock Star with parents but being Kurt's boyfriend he found Burt more intimidating than when he was just Kurt's friend. This wouldn't be their first meal together though, and Finn was going to be there so it should be alright. The sky looked ominous and Blaine wondered how Burt would grill if it rained.

When he voiced his concern to Kurt, Kurt looked at him with an amused expression and said, "He grills on the porch with an umbrella – year round, even when there is snow." Blaine chuckled; he liked Burt a lot as a parent, and hoped to stay on his good side.

The sky opened up and it started to rain just as Blaine pulled into the grocery store parking lot in Lima. Blaine was surprised to see Kurt pull out an umbrella from nowhere, open it and run off into the store. Sheesh he is adorable thought Blaine. Blaine's phone beeped with a text. It was from his mom.

_**Mom Cell: **__How's the house?_Blaine pursed his lips, she always asked about the house, never him.

_**Me: **__It's fine, why?_

_**Mom Cell:**__The Taylors sent me an email saying you had someone there with you._

Shit, thought Blaine. Well, not much she can do about it from Europe.

_**Me:**__ Kurt has been over a lot to help me study for finals._

_**Mom Cell:**__ Kurt?_

_**Me**__ :Good grief mom, Kurt. Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend of three months. Who I've told you about a million times. Who I'm in a relationship with on FB. You're my friend on FB._

_**Mom Cell:**__ Oh. Right. Well I don't want him staying over. The neighbors will talk._

_**Me**__: Right. The neighbors already talk. I gotta go, we're having dinner with his family._

_**Mom Cell**__: I don't like your tone. I will be back on Tuesday._

_**Me: **__Ok, bye mom._

Blaine rolled his eyes before tucking the phone in his back pocket. God she was clueless. Blaine was honestly a little jealous of Kurt's relationship with his dad and step mom. Kurt had talked to Blaine about the struggle Kurt and Burt had gone through while Kurt was coming out and when Burt and Carol got married, and while Blaine felt for Kurt and admired the way Kurt bravely challenged his dad to be a better man, Blaine would give anything to have his parents show half as much interest in his life as Burt did. Blaine couldn't keep his parents in the same room long enough to challenge them about anything.

Man the house was going to be lonely without Kurt there tomorrow night. Kurt wasn't like his parents, Kurt listened when Blaine just needed to talk, he could tell if Blaine was upset about something, and most of all Kurt met him step for step in terms of commitment to their relationship. It was a miserable thought to think of being all alone in that huge house without Kurt. Blaine squared his shoulders. Well, they were just going to have to enjoy this last bit of time together before their weekend ended. That, and the hope of many more weekends together over the summer perked up Blaine's spirit just in time for Kurt to bang on the door for Blaine to let him back in.

Kurt opened the door, threw the grocery bag in the backseat with his umbrella and climbed back in the passenger side of the car. As soon as he was seated Blaine grabbed his collar and pulled him into a long, hard kiss. Kurt's eyes widened in surprise but kissed back happily.

"Woah. Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Kurt said when they broke apart.

"For always being there for me. You make me feel cared about like no one else Kurt." Blaine said looking Kurt in his beautiful eyes.

Kurt looked at him through his long eyelashes. "I love you too Blaine." He leaned in and kissed Blaine on the nose.

Carol greeted them at the door with a warm hug. Burt hugged Kurt and shook Blaine's hand while Finn stood in the doorway to the kitchen eating a handful of chips. Burt looked at Kurt for a long, awkward, moment and Blaine was glad Kurt was wearing a geranium colored Express button down that covered up the hickey Blaine had left on Kurt's collarbone. After passing Burt's inspection everyone except Burt (who went to the back porch to grill the hamburgers) went into the living room and sat down on the Hummel-Hudson's worn but comfortable furniture.

Blaine was indeed a Rock Star with parents thought Kurt as Blaine had Carol in stitches and even elicited a chuckle from Finn as he told regaled them with a story about the first time he sang in public and ended up falling off the stage and into the audience (probably due to some signature "Blaine" dance moves thought Kurt). Carol told Blaine about something she had seen on Oprah and Kurt was impressed (but not surprised) at how well Blaine kept his attention focused on her story, one that Kurt and Finn clearly found incredibly dull.

Thankfully Burt was ready with dinner before Carol could really tell them about something she had seen on "The Doctors" and the five sat down to eat.

It was nice, it was comfortable and happy. Carol, Finn, Burt and Kurt made a nice little blended family thought Blaine. The burgers were tasty and Carol had made potato salad, corn on the cob and fresh fruit to go with it. Blaine, usually the life of the party, sat quietly and observed the four as they talked and laughed together. Suddenly an image of himself and Kurt sitting around a kitchen table with three little kids flashed in his head. Woah. It was a little too early in their relationship to be thinking about that, he told himself. Maybe someday though. Kurt was seated to Blaine's left and Blaine spent the remainder of the meal gently caressing Kurt's knee with his thumb.

After dinner Rachel showed up and the four teens retreated to the family room to play Guitar Hero. Blaine and Finn bonded over being better (or at least not entirely awful) at the game than Kurt and Rachel (who Blaine and Finn secretly thought were better singers than themselves). Kurt got the hang of it eventually and shared a rousing duet of Hit Me with Your Best Shot. Unable to handle not being the best at something Rachel decided the game was over and quietly suggested to Finn that they go to the movies. Judging by the giddy look on Finns face Kurt was pretty sure the "movies" meant the backseat of Finns car. Kurt hoped that she was on the pill – Glee didn't need any more pregnancy drama.

A little while after Finn and Rachel left Blaine and Kurt made to say their goodbyes to Burt and Carol. Burt looked uncomfortable saying goodbye to his son as he went off to spend another night at his boyfriend. Carol remembered suddenly she wanted to ask Kurt his opinion on a sewing related issue and he went off to look at the problem in the laundry room. Blaine gathered his courage.

"Thanks for letting Kurt stay with me this weekend." He said, nerves affecting his voice in a most unfamiliar way.

"Hrmphf. Well I hope you guys are getting a lot of studying done," Burt said reluctantly.

"I really care about Kurt Mr. Hummel. He means the world to me," Blaine said honestly.

"Good. Kid deserves a little happiness after everything he's been through," Burt said gruffly.

"Agreed!" Piped up Kurt happily, making his way back to Burt and Blaine.

"What was wrong with the sewing machine?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand.

"Oh Carol just needed to switch to a Bodkin needle, works much better on lace."

Blaine and Burt shrugged shoulders of 'whatever you say' at the same time and Burt chuckled.

"Alright, bye dad, bye Carol. Love you guys." Kurt said hugging each of them.

"Love you too," they said in unison.

"Be back tomorrow by five!" Burt called as they walked back to the car.

The two spent the majority of the car trip debating about what movie to watch when they returned to Blaine's house. Eventually the settled on _Latter Days_ which Blaine had seen but Kurt hadn't. Curled up on the couch together an hour and a half later they were both a little teary eyed as the main characters dealt with the homophobia in their lives, and cheered with joy at the happy ending.

"That was so good!" Kurt said, snuggling into Blaine.

"Uh-huh, and man that hotel scene was hot," Blaine said, drumming his finger tips along the swath of exposed skin along Kurt's abdomen.

"Yeah?" asked Kurt, shifting to kiss Blaine.

"Yeah….but not as hot as you of course," Blaine said, planting warm wet kisses on to Kurt's pink lips.

"Good answer." Kurt ran his fingers underneath Blaine's shirt, caressing his fingertips over the peaks and valleys of Blaine's muscles.

Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt up and over his head. Blaine fiddled with Kurt's legs and slowly stood up with Kurt straddling him. It was good Kurt was so light, Blaine could easily hold him. He backed them up into a wall and leaned Kurt against it, unbuttoning his shirt. Kurt shrugged it off his shoulders and clasped his hands around Blaine's neck, kissing him fiercely. Kurt had his legs wrapped around Blaine's hips and they bumped up against the wall as they kissed, barely caring that they were dangerously close to bumping in to a number of things.

Kurt pushed Blaine's hands down so he could stand up and with a jerk had Blaine's belt unbuckled and popped open the buttons of his jeans. Blaine stepped out of his jeans and took Kurt's wrists in his hand and held them above the countertenors head. He planted soft kisses along the sensitive skin of the crook of his elbow and forearms. Kurt shrieked in laughter as the soft touch tickled him. He pulled away and his laughter died as he caught a glimpse of the hunger in Blaine's eyes. They went back to kissing as Blaine unzipped Kurt's black chinos and eased them down off his legs. Kurt pressed himself against Blaine and their pelvises met with a wonderful friction.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, hesitating.

"Hmm?" answered Kurt, tongue tracing Blaine's hairline just behind his right ear.

"Shall we…mmm…shall we, oh my god Kurt…move this to the bedroom?" Blaine managed to say between moans.

Kurt nibbled at his ear, "Can't we stay here?" he said, his voice lower than usual, and husky.

Blaine smiled, "I'd love to but all my cond-"he stopped as Kurt abruptly pulled away.

"Taken care of!" Kurt said as he reached into the small messenger bag he had brought in with him from the car.

Kurt handed Blaine a condom and a bottle of lube. "Well, in that case…" Blaine said in a low growl, he eased Kurt over to the couch and yanked off his boxer briefs.

He threw a soft throw blanket over the couch and then positioned Kurt so he was bent over the armrest. Blaine took of his own boxers, rolled on the condom and supplied himself and his fingers with lube. He pushed a finger into Kurt as he licked and sucked on the back of Kurt's neck, gently so as to not add a second hickey in a more obvious spot. Kurt moaned as Blaine's fingers went to work inside him and he enjoyed the friction as he rocked his hips against the armrest.

When Kurt was ready Blaine pushed into him, earning him a high pitched breathy moan from his boyfriend. Kurt's spine arched as Blaine pumped in and out of him and he gripped handfuls of the blanket in pleasure. He turned his head to the side so that when Blaine leaned forward to push in to him they could kiss briefly.

Kurt felt so good tightly wrapped around Blaine's member; Kurt thrust his hips and forth urging Blaine on. Kurt cried out for Blaine to go harder, a request Blaine was happy to fill. God, thought Blaine, it didn't matter what they were doing, sex with Kurt was incredible.

"_There_" moaned Kurt as Blaine found his prostate.

Blaine hit the same spot again, and again, "There?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"There, yes, oh good god yes Blaine there" Kurt said rapidly.

They were both sweaty and Kurt could have sworn his skin felt electric every time Blaine pushed into him. He and Blaine came again within moments of each other, and they collapsed on the couch in a fit of happy afterglow laughter.

"I can't believe we just did that," whispered Blaine, "my parents' poor couch."

"This couch is lucky to have seen the likes of us," said Kurt confidently, "and hey, we used a blanket. Which, if it were anyone else I would say we needed to burn it – but I think a trip through the wash will be okay." They laid together as their heartbeats slowly returned to normal.

Tonight it was Kurt's turn to drag a sleepy Blaine up to bed (man, he can't stay awake 10 minutes after an orgasm, thought Kurt). Kurt snuggled next to Blaine resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder. He couldn't believe he had to go home tomorrow. Not that he thought he and Blaine should be one of those couples who have no interests outside of themselves, falling asleep next to Blaine was quickly becoming one of his favorite activities, and he would miss it dearly.

**Stay tuned readers for the fluffy/smutty final chapter - Monday (oh I am soo creative in my chapter titles). It may take a few days though - if I'm going to be up this late it should be to write a research paper not Klain smut. After this I am thinking of writing a short Luck (Lauren+Puck) story.**


	4. Monday

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! As a new writer I really appreciate the feedback. This chapter originally didn't have *any* smut in it, but then I figured ya'll might kill me, so al little snuck its way in. **I've noticed I'm having trouble with past/present tenses, but judging by the reviews it doesn't seem to bother anyone.** If anyone has tips for avoiding this I'd appreciate it.**

**I don't own Glee, or Bruno Mars, or any clothing brands or well anything really.**

Monday.

Kurt's eyes flickered in the morning light. It shone through the gaps of the room's dark curtains. Blaine's head was rested on Kurt's bare chest, mouth slightly open, still peacefully asleep. Kurt's fingertips rubbed Blaine's back in small, lazy circles and he closed his eyes to savor the simple joy of this moment. A few moments passed and without even really thinking about it Kurt began to softly sing…

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
>I'll sail the world to find you<br>If you ever lost in the dark and you can't see  
>I'll be the light to guide you<em>

_Find out what we're made of it  
>When we are called to help our friends in need<em>

_You can count on me like one, two, three I'll be there  
>And I know when I'm in need<br>I can count on you like four, three, two and you'll be there  
>'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do <em>

Blaine's eyes blinked open as he heard Kurt, with his heartbreakingly beautiful voice, singing to him – barely above a whisper, but there. He titled his head just enough to be able to look at Kurt. Noticing the movement Kurt paused, leaned to kiss Blaine's forehead then continued,

_If you toss and turn and you just can't fall asleep  
>I'll sing a song beside you<br>And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
>Every day I will remind you<em>

_Find out what we're made of  
>When we are called to help our friends in need<em>

_You can count on me like one, two, three  
>And I know when I'm in need<br>I can count on you like four, three, two and you'll be there  
>'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do<em>

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
>I'll never let go, never say goodbye<em>

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

He felt Blaine's arms tighten around him, "good morning beautiful" whispered Blaine as he shifted up to kiss Kurt on the cheek.

"morning, sorry I woke you."

Blaine cocked his head to the side, "if I could wake up every day like we did this weekend I would consider myself a lucky, lucky man. I love you Kurt. So much I didn't even realize I could feel this way about someone. You're my best friend, and my boyfriend – best of both worlds."

"I love you too," smiled Kurt. He tilted his head back and groaned, "I _cannot_ believe I have to go home today."

Blaine sighed in agreement, "I know, I wish you didn't have to leave. I think we'll have fun today though."

"You got something in mind?" Kurt asked, starting to worry about the state of his hair and the fact that he hadn't brushed his teeth yet today.

Blaine propped himself up on his elbows. "I was thinking we'd go out to breakfast in town and then I figured you'd want to stop by the mall…" (Kurt's eyes lit up in excitement – Shopping!) "maybe we'd come back here and we could walk around on the rest of the estate. There's a trail behind my house that goes through some woods to a little creek I used to play in when I was a kid."

"Sounds like a plan." Kurt wasn't sure how excited he felt about wandering around in the woods, but one makes sacrifices for love.

A little after nine Blaine pulled into the parking lot of Mona's, a local café and staple of Blaine's hometown. He came around to open Kurt's door and the two lace their fingers together and walked up to the entrance. An older woman in a navy pantsuit gave Kurt the stink eye (Blaine didn't notice as he was talking to the hostess), but a quick flash of Kurt's signature "Bitch Face" he had her staring back down at her quiche.

Kurt is pleasantly surprised by the menu at Mona's and quickly orders an organic omelet with spinach and goat cheese along with an espresso. Blaine ordered French toast, sunny side up eggs, bacon and a fruit cup as well as orange juice. All the food was delicious and the restaurant played upbeat soft rock in the background. They ate and talked about the Warblers upcoming performance at the Dalton Academy class of 1991 reunion. Blaine was trying to get the Warblers to sing a song from 1991 instead of just the Alma Mater as was traditiom, but the council was being pretty stubborn. Kurt suggested Blaine try to contact whoever was organizing the reunion – the Warblers were so uptight they could never ignore the wishes of an adult. Eventually the conversation turned to the McKinely Glee Club.

"When does New Directions leave for Nationals?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Thursday, the Performance is on Friday and they announce the winner on Saturday. I'm still sad that we aren't in it, but I'm glad Dad, Carol and I get to go watch Finn, Mercedes and everyone," Kurt sad, looking only just a smidge sullen.

"There's always next year Kurt," Blaine said, laying his hand over Kurt's.

Kurt smiled, sliding their fingers together, "I know, and they were _so_ amazing at Regional's. I'm proud of them, and if it couldn't be us I'm glad it's them."

Blaine made a face, "I know, that other school at regional's, yikes, that was difficult to watch."

The older woman who had given Kurt a nasty look when they walked in had been watching them out of the corner of her eye. When they interlocked fingers she had apparently had enough and marched over to the table. Kurt scowled and was about to give her a piece of his mind when he noticed she was looking angrily at Blaine, not him.

Blaine mouthed "sorry" to Kurt and then slowly turned his gaze to the woman. "Can I help you Mrs. Taylor?" he asked in his best forced-polite voice.

Kurt looked at Blaine confused, he knew this wacko?

"This is a public place, with children!" she said angrily.

"And?" Challenged Blaine.

"And? And that means you shouldn't expose them to _that._" She breathed angrily.

"Hand holding?" asked Blaine sarcastically. "I think the children will survive."

Mrs. Taylor stood there fuming, apparently trying to come up with a comeback.

"Enjoy the rest of your meal," Blaine said coolly.

"Why, I never! I don't like your attitude young man. I'll be having a word with your father," Mrs. Taylor looked at him leeringly, Blaine didn't seem worried.

"You do that," he said with an eye roll. The woman turned on her (three seasons ago at least, noted Kurt) Prada heels and stomped back to her table.

"_Who_ was that?" Kurt asked anxiously.

"That was my gossipy neighbor, Mrs. Anderson. Don't worry about her, she's always up in everyone's business, every other word out of her mouth is 'I'm going to tell your mom' or 'I'm going to tell your father' or 'I'm going to tell the Pope' she's just got nothing better going on in her life" Blaine said, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Imbecile," seethed Kurt.

"Agreed," Blaine looked at Kurt with a familiar, mischievous glint in his eye. "Wanna really piss her off? C'mere"

Kurt leaned in and Blaine wrapped the hand that wasn't already holding Kurt's around the back of Kurt's neck, pulling him into a slow sweet kiss that left their lips tingling. Mrs. Taylor looked like she might die but kept her mouth shut. When they sat back in their chairs a little girl of about six stood on her seat and clapped for them. Kurt blushed and gave a small nod. Blaine beamed at her.

At the end of their meal Blaine paid the bill and they stood up to go. Just as they were about to leave the little girl with short brunette pigtails, a red jumper with a black tshirt and tights bounded up to them, pulling her slightly embarrassed looking mom behind her. She stopped millimeters from the toes of Kurt's shoes.

"Hey mister!" She squeaked, looking up at Kurt. "Is that your boyfriend?" She asked, pointing at Blaine.

Kurt hesitated for just a second before smiling proudly, "yes, he is."

The little girl's eyes grew wide. "Wow. He's cute."

It was Blaine's turn to blush. "I know, right? He can sing too," answered Kurt with a laugh.

"Whoa" the little girl said in shock. She giggled and then her mom picked her up and carried her out the door. Kurt smiled to himself, sure people could suck sometimes, but it looked like the next generation was turning out just fine.

Kurt was giddy with excitement as Blaine drove them to the mall. The Keller Mall was much larger than the one in Lima and had stores in it that were a little more 'high end' than the Gap. He pulled Blaine along through Nordstoms, J. Crew, Ralph Lauren and Express Men's. Having spent a pretty big chunk of change on his and Blaine's date Saturday night Kurt restrained himself to buying only a Ralph Lauren leather belt and trouser socks at Express. As fun as it was to watch Kurt try on clothes (particularly as no one seemed to care when the two would go into a dressing room and Blaine would "help" Kurt change), it was kind of exhausting to Blaine. He followed along diligently as Kurt whipped through the stores – and was surprised to check his watch that it was only twelve thirty when Kurt decided that they'd better leave before he bought something else.

Once they got back to the house Kurt carefully gathered his possessions and along with his new purchases, packed them away in his suitcase. He changed his shoes to converse sneakers and let Blaine lead him into the back yard. The lawn was perfectly manicured, but it looked like no one had been behind the house in ages.

"We own about two acres, but as you can see the woods start pretty quickly. When I was a kid I used to go back here by myself all the time," Blaine explained as they headed towards the tall trees. The weather was a cool 74 degrees today and Kurt seemed to enjoy walking along the dirt trail in spite of himself. The path was fairly clear and wound around the woods in a hodgepodge of turns and small hills.

Eventually the woods broke into a clearing and a small creek was visible a little farther down. Blaine took Kurt by the hand and they gingerly climbed onto some large rocks near the base of the creak. They sat together with Kurt settled between Blaine's legs and looked out at the water. He wasn't usually one for nature but even Kurt had to admit it was beautiful out here. The water was calm, the sun warm on their backs. Kurt wasn't sure if he should say anything, so he waited for Blaine. This was his space, he'd talk if and when he wanted to.

"Before I transferred to Dalton, back when I was getting bullied a lot at school, I used to come out here to think all the time," Blaine explained, "It was nice to just sit in the quiet, no one knew where I was, I could just be here without any judgment from anybody."

"It's very peaceful," agreed Kurt, resting his head against Blaine's chest. Kurt and Blaine had discussed the bullying Blaine went though at his previous school about a month before. It was similar yet different than the bullying Kurt went through at McKinely – there was no Karofsky, it was more along the line of suspicious whispers and hateful gossip. Kurt didn't think either one was worse or easier, just different. They sat in silence looking at the water, not having to say anything just enjoying _being_ together. Kurt felt touched that Blaine would share this special place with him.

"Thank you for taking me here with you," he said quietly.

"You're special to me, and so is this place, I had to introduce you to it." Blaine answered.

After another long, peaceful silence, Blaine started rubbing Kurt's shoulders, "mmm" said Kurt with a content sigh.

"Kurt sweetheart?" Blaine said, mouth very close to Kurt's ear, there was something in his voice Kurt noticed that changed the atmosphere from one of quiet reflection to, well, pheromone induced electricity.

"Yes?"

"There's still a while until you have to leave….would you *kiss* want to *kiss* go back to the house *kiss* and…" Blaine pressed sloppy kisses and soft love bites against Kurt's neck.

"God, you're insatiable," teased Kurt. "Good thing I am too." He stood up and the two quickly walked back to the Estate.

Lips glued to each other, Blaine began peeling off Kurt's clothes as soon as they walked in the door. His Armani exchange jacket falling to the floor in the living room, Marc Jacobs charcoal tshirt ending up on the stairwell. Blaine's Old Navy polo ended up on top of a lampshade in the first floor hallway, Kurt's belt discarded about a foot away. A pair of bright red H&M skinny jeans abandoned outside the doorway to the second floor bathroom and Blaine stepped out of his blue jeans just as he and Kurt entered his room. They were now just in their underwear as Kurt clambered onto the bed, Blaine right behind him.

"Mmm, Kurt you have to promise to come over all the time this summer," Blaine said, his arms encircling Kurt's back as Kurt licked and sucked at his neck.

"Absofuckinglutely," promised Kurt while switching to the other side of Blaine's face.

Blaine twisted himself and Kurt so Kurt was lying on the bed with Blaine on top of him. He cradled Kurt's face in his hand while attacking him with dozens of hot wet kisses. Kurt ground his hips into Blaine, causing him to moan into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt's skin is so soft and tender to the touch, a flush of desire spreading quickly against its porcelain hue. Blaine wants to drink up as much of this precious skin as he can; his mouth leaving Kurt's to instead flick his tongue at the base of Kurt's throat. Kurt's hands are between them, rolling Blaine's sensitive nipples between thumbs and forefingers.

Thank Grilled Cheesus for beds, Kurt thinks. He reaches his hand down to cup Blaine's arousal, rubs his hand roughly up and down and then yanks off Blaine's boxers.

"No fair," whines Blaine before tugging down Kurt's as well, leaving them both finally fully naked. Blaine scrambles down Kurt's body, licking down his chest, around his nipples and dips his tongue into Kurt's belly button.

"Blaine…Blaine…Blaine," mumbles Kurt incoherently. Blaine plants kisses where Kurt's hip bones jut out from his body. Blaine moves his mouth to Kurt's arousal, licking him slowly from base to tip. He takes him into his mouth and sucks, tongue swirling rapidly around the head. Kurt's breath is coming is shallow pants, eyes closed until he feels Blaine doing something absolutely incredible. He looks down just as he figures it out. Blaine is humming – humming – with his mouth still tightly around Kurt.

Kurt can't help it, his hips lift and he is bucking into Blaine, "oh my fucking god Blaine," he groans. Blaine slides his hands behind Kurt's hips and grip tightly on his ass.

"That feels…ungh…so…holy shit…good," Kurt says, biting his lip. He feels his muscles contracting as his orgasm approaches. "Baby, baby, baby I'm going, going to come," Kurt manages to get out before the wave of climax hits him. Blaine swallows him all up and kisses the skin of his sides, chest, shoulders and mouth as he pulls himself back up.

After a few deep breaths Kurt has come down enough form coherent thought.

He looks Blaine in the eye, "I love you so much," Kurt slides down to Blaine and lifts his right leg, Kissing lightly, barely meeting the skin but enough to drive Blaine's nerve endings wild. He sucks at the delicate skin behind Blaine's knee, making Blaine gasp at the unexpected pleasure of it. Kurt then repeats this kissing torment to Blaine's left leg, making Blaine squirm.

"Kurt, Kurt please," begs Blaine, his voice low and rough. Kurt dragged his fingers up and down the Blaine's shaft, eliciting a strangled moan from Blaine. He licked and kissed every inch of his boyfriends manhood, before bobbing his head up and down as he took him into his mouth. Blaine's legs trembled in pleasure as Kurt's hot wet mouth engulfed him. Kurt's hands busy themselves with massaging Blaine's groin, rubbing his thumb against Blaine's scrotum. Small beads of sweat inch down his face as he feels the delicious pressure building up inside him. Blaine's toes curl as he comes, loudly calling Kurt's name.

The two hold each other, warm sleepy bodies pressing up against each other in a loving embrace. Blaine yawns.

"Oh no," admonishes Kurt. "I have to leave in a few minutes and you will not fall asleep on me, you have to drive me home!" Blaine peeks at Kurt through half-lidded eyes.

"No! I refuse, we'll just stay here forever," Blaine said, sticking his tongue out.

"You'd get sick of me eventually," countered Kurt.

"Never." He pulls Kurt closer to him. "Do you really have to go?"

"Unfortunately yes, we're going to be a little late as it is. But this was a phenomenal way to end our weekend together. I'm so glad we got to do this Blaine. This has been a perfect weekend, thank you for sharing it with me."

Blaine kisses Kurt softly. "I don't have a ton of perfect memories connected to this house Kurt, but this weekend, being here with the boy I love with all my heart – I couldn't ask for more."

Begrudgingly the boys totter off to the bathroom to get cleaned up and then wander around the house finding and putting back on clothes that had been discarded so carelessly in their hurry to undress each other.

With Kurt's belongings safely in the car, Kurt sends his dad a quick text to let him know that he and Blaine are on the way back to Lima. With a last sad look at the Anderson Estate Kurt climbs into the passenger seat of Blaine's car and they head towards the high way. The ride back is nice, they sing along to the _Carmen_ soundtrack with the windows down. Sooner than he'd prefer Blaine pulls into the Hummel-Hudson drive way. It's 5:23, well, they're not _that _late, thinks Blaine.

Kurt pulls his bag out the car and Blaine pulls him into a goodbye kiss. Blaine presses his tongue against Kurt's mouth and Kurt takes it in his, wrapping his arms around Blaine's back. Blaine presses Kurt back against the passenger side door of his car. He hears a throat clear awkwardly and pulls back from Kurt.

Mr. Hummel is standing in the doorway of the house, index finger pointing to his watch. Kurt and Blaine erupt in a fit of giggles.

Kurt kisses Blaine once more "I love you," he whispers..

"I love you too. I'll see you at school tomorrow okay?" Blaine puts on his pink sunglasses and gets back in his car.

"Text me when you get home!" Kurt calls after him as the engine starts up.

With a sigh Kurt turns to face Burt and they walk into the house.

"Have fun?" Burt asks, taking Kurt's suitcase from him.

"A perfect Memorial Day Weekend, I'd say" Kurt answers, trying not to smile too wide.

Perfect indeed.


End file.
